dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Skins
: Note: This article is a work-in-progress, so some available skins may not be displayed. You can help the article by taking screenshots of your obtained skins that are not displayed in the article. Skins are a feature in Don't Starve Together. They are equipable items that players can use to customize their characters in-game. Players can change which Skins they are using when they join a server for the first time (doing so after they select their character) or in-game by activating a Wardrobe. They are set to randomly drop after spending a certain time on servers. *The first skin of the week drops after approximately 15 minutes of being on a server *The second skin drops approximately 2 hours of being on a server after the first skin *The third skin drops approximately 4 hours of being on a server after the second *The fourth skin drops approximately 10 hours of being on a server after the third. The player does not have to be active in order to receive the skins, though they must open the earlier gift box to receive the next one. Skins are purely cosmetic, and have no effect on gameplay besides visuals. Currently, once a skin is obtained, it cannot be destroyed, but Steam ''users can trade skins with other players, buy/sell them on the market or use the '''Trade INN' interface, where a player can exchange 9 unwanted skins for 1 skin of higher quality. Distinguished skins cannot be traded in for an Elegant skins, and Elegant skins cannot be traded in because it is the highest tier. In order to obtain a skin, one must receive a random drop, which will be signaled with a gift box appearing in the top-left corner of the screen and a sound similar to ripping paper. After this, the player must go to one of the science research stations (Science Machine or Alchemy Engine) to open it. When a whistle plays and the research station starts producing streams of shadows the gift can be opened and the Skin will be obtained. There are six types of Skins (Torso, Gloves, Legs, Shoes, Items and Character-Specific) that are classified based on rarity (Common, Classy, Spiffy, Distinguished and Elegant). Most items come in a variety of colors, and all clothing items are unisex. The player can get up to 4 skins from random drops per week; this count resets every Thursday, sometime before Klei's weekly Twitch broadcast. Body Skins T-Shirt (Common) tshirt_grey_battleship_collection_icon.png|"Cumulus Gray" T-shirt Collection Icon tshirt_purple_mauve_collection_icon.png|"Snail Mucus Purple" T-shirt Collection Icon tshirt_red_higgsbury_collection_icon.png|"Higgsbury Red" T-shirt Collection Icon tshirt_white_smoke_collection_icon.png|"Smoke White" T-shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_tshirt_grey_battleship.png|Wilson wearing a "Cumulus Gray" T-shirt wilson_wearing_tshirt_purple_mauve.png|Wilson wearing a "Snail Mucus Purple" T-shirt wilson_wearing_tshirt_red_higgsbury.png|Wilson wearing a "Higgsbury Red" T-shirt wilson_wearing_tshirt_white_smoke.png|Wilson wearing a "Smoke White" T-shirt Pleated Shirt (Common) trimmed_blouse_red_higgsbury_collection_icon.png|"Higgsbury Red" Pleated Shirt Collection Icon trimmed_blouse_white_pure_collection_icon.png|"Pure White" Pleated Shirt Collection Icon trimmed_blouse_yellow_flax_collection_icon.png|"Follicle Yellow" Pleated Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_trimmed_blouse_red_higgsbury.png|Wilson wearing a "Higgsbury Red" Pleated Shirt wilson_wearing_trimmed_blouse_white_pure.png|Wilson wearing a "Pure White" Pleated Shirt wilson_wearing_trimmed_blouse_yellow_flax.png|Wilson wearing a "Follicle Yellow" Pleated Shirt Lumberjack Shirt (Common) flannel_blue_snowbird_collection_icon.png|"Electrolytic Blue" Lumberjack Shirt Collection Icon flannel_orange_lumberjack_collection_icon.png|"Lumberjack Orange" Lumberjack Shirt Collection Icon flannel_purple_grape_collection_icon.png|"Tentacle Purple" Lumberjack Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_flannel_blue_snowbird.png|Wilson wearing a "Electrolytic Blue" Lumberjack Shirt wilson_wearing_flannel_orange_lumberjack.png|Wilson wearing a "Lumberjack Orange" Lumberjack Shirt wilson_wearing_flannel_purple_grape.png|Wilson wearing a "Tentacle Purple" Lumberjack Shirt Buttoned Shirt (Common) buttons_blue_sky_collection_icon.png|"Schematic Blue" Buttoned Shirt Collection Icon buttons_green_laurel_collection_icon.png|"Willful Green" Buttoned Shirt Collection Icon buttons_pink_hibiscus_collection_icon.png|"Pigman Pink" Buttoned Shirt Collection Icon buttons_white_ghost_collection_icon.png|"Ghost White" Buttoned Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_buttons_blue_sky.png|Wilson wearing a "Schematic Blue" Buttoned Shirt wilson_wearing_buttons_green_laurel.png|Wilson wearing a "Willful Green" Buttoned Shirt wilson_wearing_buttons_pink_hibiscus.png|Wilson wearing a "Pigman Pink" Buttoned Shirt wilson_wearing_buttons_white_ghost.png|Wilson wearing a "Ghost White" Buttoned Shirt Collared Shirt (Common) polo_blue_denim_collection_icon.png|"Hyper Intelligent Blue" Collared Shirt Collection Icon polo_red_higgsbury_collection_icon.png|"Higgsbury Red" Collared Shirt Collection Icon polo_white_marble_collection_icon.png|"Marble White" Collared Shirt Collection Icon polo_yellow_goldenrod_collection_icon.png|"Downright Neighborly Yellow" Collared Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_polo_blue_denim.png|Wilson wearing a "Hyper Intelligent Blue" Collared Shirt wilson_wearing_polo_red_higgsbury.png|Wilson wearing a "Higgsbury Red" Collared Shirt wilson_wearing_polo_white_marble.png|Wilson wearing a "Marble White" Collared Shirt wilson_wearing_polo_yellow_goldenrod.png|Wilson wearing a "Downright Neighborly Yellow" Collared Shirt Cardigan (Classy) cardigan_black_jet_collection_icon.png|"Disilluminated Black" Cardigan Collection Icon cardigan_red_cardinal_collection_icon.png|"Combobulated Red" Cardigan Collection Icon cardigan_teal_jade_collection_icon.png|"Doydoy Teal" Cardigan Collection Icon cardigan_white_ghost_collection_icon.png|"Ghost White" Cardigan Collection Icon wilson_wearing_cardigan_black_jet.png|Wilson wearing a "Disilluminated Black" Cardigan wilson_wearing_cardigan_red_cardinal.png|Wilson wearing a "Combobulated Red" Cardigan wilson_wearing_cardigan_teal_jade.png|Wilson wearing a "Doydoy Teal" Cardigan wilson_wearing_cardigan_white_ghost.png|Wilson wearing a "Ghost White" Cardigan Suspension Shirt (Classy) suspenders_pink_pearl_collection_icon.png|"Pigman Pink" Suspension Shirt Collection Icon suspenders_white_pure_collection_icon.png|"Pure White" Suspension Shirt Collection Icon suspenders_yellow_flax_collection_icon.png|"Follicle Yellow" Suspension Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_suspenders_pink_pearl.png|Wilson wearing a "Pigman Pink" Suspension Shirt wilson_wearing_suspenders_white_pure.png|Wilson wearing a "Pure White" Suspension Shirt wilson_wearing_suspenders_yellow_flax.png|Wilson wearing a "Follicle Yellow" Suspension Shirt Sweater Vest (Classy) sweatervest_blue_snowbird_collection_icon.png|"Electrolytic Blue" Sweater Vest Collection Icon sweatervest_brown_beaver_collection_icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Sweater Vest Collection Icon sweatervest_grey_silver_collection_icon.png|"Cumulus Grey" Sweater Vest Collection Icon sweatervest_red_firehound_collection_icon.png|"Firehound Red" Sweater Vest Collection Icon wilson_wearing_sweatervest_blue_snowbird.png|Wilson wearing a "Electrolytic Blue" Sweater Vest wilson_wearing_sweatervest_brown_beaver.png|Wilson wearing a "Werebeaver Brown" Sweater Vest wilson_wearing_sweatervest_grey_silver.png|Wilson wearing a "Cumulus Grey" Sweater Vest wilson_wearing_sweatervest_red_firehound.png|Wilson wearing a "Firehound Red" Sweater Vest Tweed Waistcoat (Classy) tweedvest_brown_chocolate_collection_icon.png|"Insufficient Chocolate Brown" Tweed Waistcoat Collection Icon tweedvest_green_hunters_collection_icon.png|"Forest Guardian Green" Tweed Waistcoat Collection Icon tweedvest_grey_steel_collection_icon.png|"Colloidal Silver Gray" Tweed Waistcoat Collection Icon tweedvest_tan_grass_collection_icon.png|"Dry Grass Tan" Tweed Waistcoat Collection Icon wilson_wearing_tweedvest_brown_chocolate.png|Wilson wearing a "Insufficient Chocolate Brown" Tweed Waistcoat wilson_wearing_tweedvest_green_hunters.png|Wilson wearing a "Forest Guardian Green" Tweed Waistcoat wilson_wearing_tweedvest_grey_steel.png|Wilson wearing a "Colloidal Steel Grey" Tweed Waistcoat wilson_wearing_tweedvest_tan_grass.png|Wilson wearing a "Dry Grass Tan" Tweed Waistcoat Trench Coat (Spiffy) trenchcoat_brown_fawn_collection_icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Trench Coat Collection Icon trenchcoat_yellow_straw_collection_icon.png|"Sulfuric Yellow" Trench Coat Collection Icon wilson_wearing_trenchcoat_brown_fawn.png|Wilson wearing a "Werebeaver Brown" Trench Coat wilson_wearing_trenchcoat_yellow_straw.png|Wilson wearing a "Sulfuric Yellow" Trench Coat Silk Robe (Spiffy) silk_eveningrobe_blue_frost_collection_icon.png|"High Elevation Blue" Silk Robe Collection Icon silk_eveningrobe_pink_ewecus_collection_icon.png|"Ewecus Pink" Silk Robe Collection Icon silk_eveningrobe_red_rump_collection_icon.png|"Rump Red" Silk Robe Collection Icon silk_eveningrobe_yellow_goldenrod_collection_icon.png|"Downright neighborly Yellow" Silk Robe Collection Icon wilson_wearing_silk_eveningrobe_blue_frost.png|Wilson wearing a "High Elevation Blue" Silk Robe wilson_wearing_silk_eveningrobe_pink_ewecus.png|Wilson wearing a "Ewecus Pink" Silk Robe wilson_wearing_silk_eveningrobe_red_rump.png|Wilson wearing a "Rump Red" Silk Robe wilson_wearing_silk_eveningrobe_yellow_goldenrod.png|Wilson wearing a "Downright neighborly Yellow" Silk Robe Silk Loungewear (Distinguished) silk_loungewear_black_davys_collection_icon.png|"Disilluminated Black" Silk Loungewear Collection Icon silk_loungewear_green_laurel_collection_icon.png|"Willful Green" Silk Loungewear Collection Icon silk_loungewear_red_cranberry_collection_icon.png|"Apidae Maxwellius Red" Silk Loungewear Collection Icon silk_loungewear_white_marble_collection_icon.png|"Marble White" Silk Loungewear Collection Icon wilson_wearing_silk_loungewear_black_davys.png|Wilson wearing a "Disilluminated Black" Silk Loungewear wilson_wearing_silk_loungewear_green_laurel.png|Wilson wearing a "Willful Green" Silk Loungewear wilson_wearing_silk_loungewear_red_cranberry.png|Wilson wearing a "Apidae Maxwellius Red" Silk Loungewear wilson_wearing_silk_loungewear_white_marble.png|Wilson wearing a "Marble White" Silk Loungewear Formal Outfits (Distinguished) wilson_formal_body.png|Tuxedo Collection Icon willow_formal_body.png|Cocktail Dress Collection Icon wolfgang_formal_body.png|Mess Dress Collection Icon wendy_formal_body.png|Party Frock Collection Icon wx78_formal_body.png|Formal Body Shell Collection Icon wickerbottom_formal_body.png|Ball Gown Collection Icon woodie_formal_body.png|Canadian Jacket Collection Icon wes_formal_body.png|Evening Attire Collection Icon waxwell_formal_body.png|Striking Tuxedo Collection Icon wathgrithr_formal_body.png|Valkyrie Armour Collection Icon webber_formal_body.png|Formal Jacket Collection Icon wilson_wearing_wilson_formal_body.png|Wilson wearing "Tuxedo" willow_wearing_willow_formal_body.png|Willow wearing "Cocktail Dress" wolfgang_wearing_wolfgang_formal_body.png|Wolfgang wearing "Mess Dress" wendy_wearing_wendy_formal_body.png|Wendy wearing "Party Frock" wx78_wearing_wx78_formal_body.png|WX78 wearing "Formal Body Shell" wickerbottom_wearing_wickerbottom_formal_body.png|Wickerbottom wearing "Ball Gown" woodie_wearing_woodie_formal_body.png|Woodie wearing "Canadian Jacket" wes_wearing_wes_formal_body.png|Wes wearing "Evening Attire" waxwell_wearing_waxwell_formal_body.png|Maxwell wearing "Striking Tuxedo" wathgrithr_wearing_wathgrithr_formal_body.png|Wigfrid wearing "Valkyrie Armour" webber_wearing_webber_formal_body.png|Webber wearing "Formal Jacket" Survivor Outfits (Distinguished) wilson_survivor_body.png|Rumpled Outfit Collection Icon willow_survivor_body.png|Raggedy Rags Collection Icon wolfgang_survivor_body.png|Patched Bodysuit Collection Icon wendy_survivor_body.png|Shredded Skirt Collection Icon wx78_survivor_body.png|Battered Body Case Collection Icon wickerbottom_survivor_body.png|Tattered Tags Collection Icon woodie_survivor_body.png|Grubby Gear Collection Icon wes_survivor_body.png|Threadbare Clothing Collection Icon waxwell_survivor_body.png|Frayed Finery Collection Icon wathgrithr_survivor_body.png|Torn Costume Collection Icon webber_survivor_body.png|Bandaged Body Collection Icon wilson_wearing_wilson_survivor_body.png|Wilson wearing "Rumpled Outfit" willow_wearing_willow_survivor_body.png|Willow wearing "Raggedy Rags" wolfgang_wearing_wolfgang_survivor_body.png|Wolfgang wearing "Patched Bodysuit" wendy_wearing_wendy_survivor_body.png|Wendy wearing "Shredded Skirt" wx78_wearing_wx78_survivor_body.png|WX78 wearing "Battered Body Case" wickerbottom_wearing_wickerbottom_survivor_body.png|Wickerbottom wearing "Tattered Tags" woodie_wearing_woodie_survivor_body.png|Woodie wearing "Grubby Gear" wes_wearing_wes_survivor_body.png|Wes wearing "Threadbare Clothing" waxwell_wearing_waxwell_survivor_body.png|Maxwell wearing "Frayed Finery" wathgrithr_wearing_wathgrithr_survivor_body.png|Wigfrid wearing "Torn Costume" webber_wearing_webber_survivor_body.png|Webber wearing "Bandaged Body" Shadow Outfits (Distinguished) wilson_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Suit Collection Icon willow_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Dress Collection Icon wolfgang_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Jumpsuit Collection Icon wendy_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Frock Collection Icon wx78_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Chassis Collection Icon wickerbottom_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Gown Collection Icon woodie_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Feller's Kit Collection Icon wes_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Cool Shadow Clothes Collection Icon waxwell_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Unshadow Suit Collection Icon wathgrithr_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Armor Collection Icon webber_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Spider Body Collection Icon wilson_wearing_wilson_shadow_body.png|Wilson wearing "Shadow Suit" willow_wearing_willow_shadow_body.png|Willow wearing "Shadow Dress" wolfgang_wearing_wolfgang_shadow_body.png|Wolfgang wearing "Shadow Jumpsuit" wendy_wearing_wendy_shadow_body.png|Wendy wearing "Shadow Frock" wx78_wearing_wx78_shadow_body.png|WX78 wearing "Shadow Chassis" wickerbottom_wearing_wickerbottom_shadow_body.png|Wickerbottom wearing "Shadow Gown" woodie_wearing_woodie_shadow_body.png|Woodie wearing "Shadow Feller's Kit" wes_wearing_wes_shadow_body.png|Wes wearing "Cool Shadow Clothes" waxwell_wearing_waxwell_shadow_body.png|Maxwell wearing "Unshadow Suit" wathgrithr_wearing_wathgrithr_shadow_body.png|Wigfrid wearing "Shadow Armor" webber_wearing_webber_shadow_body.png|Webber wearing "Shadow Spider Body" Glove Skins Hand Covers (Common) shortgloves_black_scribble_collection_icon.png|"Scribble Black" Hand Covers Collection Icon shortgloves_blue_cornflower_collection_icon.png|"Rubber Glove Blue" Hand Covers Collection Icon shortgloves_red_higgsbury_collection_icon.png|"Higgsbury Red" Hand Covers Collection Icon shortgloves_white_smoke_collection_icon.png|"Smoke White" Hand Covers Collection Icon wilson_wearing_shortgloves_black_scribble.png|Wilson Wearing "Scribble Black" Hand Covers wilson_wearing_shortgloves_blue_cornflower.png|Wilson Wearing "Rubber Glove Blue" Hand Covers wilson_wearing_shortgloves_red_higgsbury.png|Wilson Wearing "Higgsbury Red" Hand Covers wilson_wearing_shortgloves_white_smoke.png|Wilson Wearing "Smoke White" Hand Covers Long Gloves (Common) longgloves_green_hunters_collection_icon.png|"Forest Guardian Green" Long Gloves Collection Icon longgloves_grey_battleship_collection_icon.png|"Cumulus Gray" Long Gloves Collection Icon longgloves_yellow_straw_collection_icon.png|"Sulfuric Yellow" Long Gloves Collection Icon wilson_wearing_longgloves_green_hunters.png|Wilson Wearing "Forest Guardian Green" Long Gloves wilson_wearing_longgloves_grey_battleship.png|Wilson Wearing "Cumulus Gray" Long Gloves wilson_wearing_longgloves_yellow_straw.png|Wilson Wearing "Sulfuric Yellow" Long Gloves Themed Gloves (Classy) beltedgloves_brown_beaver_collection_icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Buckled Gloves Collection Icon drivergloves_white_ivory_collection_icon.png|"Houndbone White" Driving Gloves Collection Icon wilson_wearing_beltedgloves_brown_beaver.png|Wilson Wearing "Werebeaver Brown" Buckled Gloves wilson_wearing_drivergloves_white_ivory.png|Wilson Wearing "Houndbone White" Driving Gloves Formal Gloves (Classy) wilson_formal_hand_collection_icon.png|Tuxedo Gloves Collection Icon waxwell_formal_hand_collection_icon.png|Striking Gloves Collection Icon wilson_wearing_wilson_formal_hand.png|Wilson Wearing Tuxedo Gloves waxwell_wearing_waxwell_formal_hand.png|Maxwell Wearing Striking Gloves Legs Skins Pants (Common) pants_basic_black_scribble_collection_icon.png|"Scribble Black" Pants Collection Icon pants_basic_brown_sepia_collection_icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Pants Collection Icon pants_basic_grey_dark_collection_icon.png|"Stormcloud Grey" Pants Collection Icon pants_basic_tan_cream_collection_icon.png|"No-tan-lines Tan" Pants Collection Icon wilson_wearing_pants_basic_black_scribble.png|Wilson wearing a "Scribble Black" Pants wilson_wearing_pants_basic_brown_sepia.png|Wilson wearing a "Werebeaver Brown" Pants wilson_wearing_pants_basic_grey_dark.png|Wilson wearing a "Stormcloud Grey" Pants wilson_wearing_pants_basic_tan_cream.png|Wilson wearing a "No-tan-lines Tan" Pants Skirt (Common) skirt_basic_black_scribble_collection_icon.png|"Scribble Black" Skirt Collection Icon skirt_basic_brown_sepia_collection_icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Skirt Collection Icon skirt_basic_grey_dark_collection_icon.png|"Stormcloud Grey" Skirt Collection Icon skirt_basic_tan_cream_collection_icon.png|"No-tan-lines Tan" Skirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_skirt_basic_black_scribble.png|Willow wearing a "Scribble Black" Skirt wilson_wearing_skirt_basic_brown_sepia.png|Willow wearing a "Werebeaver Brown" Skirt wilson_wearing_skirt_basic_grey_dark.png|Willow wearing a "Stormcloud Grey" Skirt wilson_wearing_skirt_basic_tan_cream.png|Willow wearing a "No-tan-lines Tan" Skirt Checkered Trousers (Classy) checkered_pleats_blue_cornflower_collection_icon.png|"Rubber Glove Blue" Checkered Trousers Collection Icon checkered_pleats_green_laurel_collection_icon.png|"Willful Green" Checkered Trousers Collection Icon wilson_wearing_checkered_pleats_blue_cornflower.png|Wilson wearing a "Rubber Glove Blue" Checkered Trousers wilson_wearing_checkered_pleats_green_laurel.png|Wilson wearing a "Willful Green" Checkered Trousers Plaid Skirt (Classy) skirt_plaid_blue_cornflower_collection_icon.png|"Rubber Glove Blue" Plaid Skirt Collection Icon skirt_plaid_green_pistachio_collection_icon.png|"Science Experiment Green" Plaid Skirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_skirt_plaid_blue_cornflower.png|Willow wearing a "Rubber Glove Blue" Plaid Skirt wilson_wearing_skirt_plaid_green_pistachio.png|Willow wearing a "Science Experiment Green" Plaid Skirt Shoe Skin Sneakers (Common) sneakers_blue_catcoon_collection_icon.png|"Catcoon Blue" Sneakers Collection Icon sneakers_green_cactus_collection_icon.png|"Cactus Green" Sneakers Collection Icon sneakers_red_auburn_collection_icon.png|"Low pH Red" Sneakers Collection Icon wilson_wearing_sneakers_blue_catcoon.png|Wilson wearing "Catcoon Blue" Sneakers wilson_wearing_sneakers_green_cactus.png|Wilson wearing "Cactus Green" Sneakers wilson_wearing_sneakers_red_auburn.png|Wilson wearing "Low pH Red" Sneakers Heels (Classy) maryjanes_white_pure_collection_icon.png|"Pure White" Mary Janes Collection Icon formal_highheel_white_pure_collection_icon.png|"Pure White" Pumps Collection Icon formal_lowheel_black_scribble_collection_icon.png|"Scribble Black" Low Heels Collection Icon formal_stiletto_black_scribble_collection_icon.png|"Scribble Black" High Heels Collection Icon willow_wearing_maryjanes_white_pure.png|Willow wearing "Pure White" Mary Janes willow_wearing_formal_highheel_white_pure.png|Willow wearing "Pure White" Pumps willow_wearing_formal_lowheel_black_scribble.png|Willow wearing "Scribble Black" Low Heels willow_wearing_formal_stiletto_black_scribble.png|Willow wearing "Scribble Black" High Heels Boots (Classy) ridingboot_white_pure_collection_icon.png|"Pure White" Riding Boots Collection Icon fleece_boot_brown_sepia_collection_icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Canadian Boots Collection Icon wilson_wearing_ridingboot_white_pure.png|Wilson wearing "Pure White" Riding Boots wilson_wearing_fleece_boot_brown_sepia.png|Wilson wearing "Werebeaver Brown" Canadian Boots Character-Specific Skins Guest of Honor (Elegant) Wilson_GoH_collection.png|Wilson - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Willow_GoH_collection.png|Willow - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Wolfgang_GoH_collection.png|Wolfgang - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Wendy_GoH_collection.png|Wendy - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Wx78_GoH_collection.png|WX78 - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Wickerbottom_GoH_collection.png|Wickerbottom - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Woodie_GoH_collection.png|Woodie - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Wes_GoH_collection.png|Wes - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Waxwell_GoH_collection.png|Maxwell - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Wathgrithr_GoH_collection.png|Wigfrid - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Webber_GoH_collection.png|Webber - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Wilson_GoH.png|Wilson - Guest of Honor Willow_GoH.png|Willow - Guest of Honor Wolfgang_GoH.png|Wolfgang - Guest of Honor Wendy_GoH.png|Wendy - Guest of Honor Wx78_GoH.png|WX78 - Guest of Honor Wickerbottom_GoH.png|Wickerbottom - Guest of Honor Woodie_GoH.png|Woodie - Guest of Honor Wes_GoH.png|Wes - Guest of Honor Waxwell_GoH.png|Maxwell - Guest of Honor Wathgrithr_GoH.png|Wigfrid - Guest of Honor Webber_GoH.png|Webber - Guest of Honor Survivor (Elegant) Wilson_Survivor_collection.png|Wilson - Survivor (Collection Icon) Willow_Survivor_collection.png|Willow - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wolfgang_Survivor_collection.png|Wolfgang - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wendy_Survivor_collection.png|Wendy - Survivor (Collection Icon) WX78_Survivor_collection.png|WX78 - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wickerbottom_Survivor_collection.png|Wickerbottom - Survivor (Collection Icon) Woodie_Survivor_collection.png|Woodie - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wes_Survivor_collection.png|Wes - Survivor (Collection Icon) Waxwell_Survivor_collection.png|Maxwell - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wathgrithr_Survivor_collection.png|Wigfrid - Survivor (Collection Icon) Webber_Survivor_collection.png|Webber - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wilson_Survivor.png|Wilson - Survivor Willow_Survivor.png|Willow - Survivor Wolfgang_Survivor.png|Wolfgang - Survivor Wendy_Survivor.png|Wendy - Survivor WX78_Survivor.png|WX78 - Survivor Wickerbottom_Survivor.png|Wickerbottom - Survivor Woodie_Survivor.png|Woodie - Survivor Wes_Survivor.png|Wes - Survivor Waxwell_Survivor.png|Maxwell - Survivor Wathgrithr_Survivor.png|Wigfrid - Survivor Webber_Survivor.png|Webber - Survivor Triumphant (Elegant) Wilson_Shadow_collection.png|Wilson - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Willow_Shadow_collection.png|Willow - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Wolfgang_Shadow_collection.png|Wolfgang - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Wendy_Shadow_collection.png|Wendy - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Wx78_Shadow_collection.png|WX78 - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Wickerbottom_Shadow_collection.png|Wickerbottom - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Woodie_Shadow_collection.png|Woodie - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Wes_Shadow_collection.png|Wes - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Waxwell_Shadow_collection.png|Maxwell - Untriumphant (Collection Icon) Wathgrithr_Shadow_collection.png|Wigfrid - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Webber_Shadow_collection.png|Webber - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Wilson_Shadow.png|Wilson - Triumphant Willow_Shadow.png|Willow - Triumphant Wolfgang_Shadow.png|Wolfgang - Triumphant Wendy_Shadow.png|Wendy - Triumphant WX78_Shadow.png|WX78 - Triumphant Wickerbottom_Shadow.png|Wickerbottom - Triumphant Woodie_Shadow.png|Woodie - Triumphant Wes_Shadow.png|Wes - Triumphant Waxell_Shadow.png|Maxwell - Untriumphant Wigfrid_Shadow.png|Wigfrid - Triumphant Webber_Shadow.png|Webber - Triumphant Item Skins Backpack (Spiffy) High pH blue Backpack.png|"Catcoon blue" Backpack icon Forever Green Backpack.png|"Forever green" Backpack icon Wilson With High pH Blue Backpack.png|Wilson wearing the "catcoon blue" Backpack. Wigfrid wearing the Forever Green Backpack.png|Wigfrid wearing the "forever green" Backpack. Rucksack (Spiffy) ORUCKSACK.png|"Carrot orange" Rucksack icon GRUCKSACK.png|"Subaqueus megafauna green" Rucksack icon koalefantrucksack.png|The "koalefant trunk red" rucksack. OrangeRucksack.png|Wolfgang wearing the "carrot orange" Rucksack. GreenRucksack.png|Wes wearing the "subaqueus megafauna green" Rucksack. wilsonrucksack.png|Wilson wearing the "koalefant trunk red" Rucksack. Buckled Backpack (Spiffy) Rook Red Buckled Backpack.png|"Rook red" Buckled Backpack icon BBB2.png|"Monastral blue" Buckled Backpack icon Buckled Backpack.png|Wilson wearing the "rook red" Buckled Backpack. BBB31.png|Wilson wearing the "monastral blue" Buckled Backpack. Smallbird Satchel (Elegant) Smallbird Satchel.png|The Smallbird Satchel icon Wickerbottom with Smallbird Satchel.png|Wickerbottom wearing the Smallbird Satchel. Scorching Satchel (Elegant) File:Scorched_Satchel.png|The Scorching Satchel icon Woodie wearing Scorching Satchel.jpg|Woodie wearing Scorching Satchel. Special Skins Some skins cannot be earned through random drops, but are instead awarded to players by other means. Special skins always carry the "Loyal" quality. Bottomless Pit (Loyal) : Bottomless pits are the best. But bottomless pits are filled with fire are even better. : Awarded for participating in Don't Starve Together's early-access phase. Bottomless Pit Icon.png|Bottomless Pit icon. Mini Monument (Loyal) : A firepit, modeled after an ancient, giant monument. Luckily, this version is sized more appropriately for humans (and human-sized entities.) : Awarded for playing Don't Starve Reign of Giants. Can be obtained when you redeem RoG CD-key in DST main menu. : : {image} : Tragic Torch (Loyal) : At first glance this forch appears menacing, but holding it makes you feel quite sad. : Awarded for solving the Cyclum Puzzles. Screen Shot 2016-04-30 at 07.55.15.png|Tragic Torch icon Download (1).jpg|Wilson holding the Tragic Torch. Other Outfit Sets Formal Sets Wilson Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wilson Portrait Willow Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Willow Portrait Wolfgang Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wolfgang Portrait Wendy Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wendy Portrait WX-78 Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal WX78 Portrait Wickerbottom Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wickerbottom Portrait Woodie Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Woodie Portrait Wes Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wes Portrait Maxformal.png|Formal Maxwell Portrait Wigfrid Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wigfrid Portrait Webber Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Webber Portrait Wilson_GoH_Full.png|Wilson - Formal Set (GoH + Tuxedo + Tuxedo Gloves) Willow_GoH_Full.png|Willow - Formal Set (GoH + Cocktail Dress) Wolfgang_GoH_Full.png|Wolfgang - Formal Set (GoH + Mess Dress) Wendy_GoH_Full.png|Wendy - Formal Set (GoH + Party Frock) Wx78_GoH_Full.png|WX78 - Formal Set (GoH + Formal Body Shell) Wickerbottom_GoH_Full.png|Wickerbottom - Formal Sett (GoH + Ball Gown) Woodie_GoH_Full.png|Woodie - Formal Set (GoH + Canadian Jacket) Wes_GoH_Full.png|Wes - Formal Set (GoH + Evening Attire) Waxwell_GoH_Full.png|Maxwell - Formal Set (GoH + Striking Tuxedo + Striking Gloves) Wigfrid_GoH_Full.png|Wigfrid - Formal Set (GoH + Valkyrie Armor) Webber_GoH_Full.png|Webber - Formal Set (GoH + Formal Jacket) Survivor Sets Wilson Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wilson Skin Willow Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Willow Skin Wolfgang Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wolfgang Skin Wendy Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wendy Skin WX-78 Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor WX78 Skin Wickerbottom Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wickerbottom Skin Woodie Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Woodie Skin Wes Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wes Skin Maxsurvive.png|Survivor Maxwell Skin Wigfrid Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wigfrid Skin Webber Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Webber Skin Wilson_Survivor_Full.png|Wilson - Survivor Set (Survivor + Rumpled Outfit) Willow_Survivor_Full.png|Willow - Survivor Set (Survivor + Raggedy Rags) Wolfgang_Survivor_Full.png|Wolfgang - Survivor Set (Survivor + Patched Bodysuit) Wendy_Survivor_Full.png|Wendy - Survivor Set (Survivor + Shredded Skirt) WX78_Survivor_Full.png|WX78 - Survivor Set (Survivor + Battered Body Case) Wickerbottom_Survivor_Full.png|Wickerbottom -Survivor Set (Survivor + Tattered Togs) Woodie_Survivor_Full.png|Woodie - Survivor Set (Survivor + Grubby Gear) Wes_Survivor_Full.png|Wes - Survivor Set (Survivor + Threadbare Clothing) Waxwell_Survivor_Full.png|Maxwell - Survivor Set (Survivor + Frayed Finery) Wathgrithr_Survivor_Full.png|Wigfrid - Survivor Set (Survivor + Torn Costume) Webber_Survivor_Full.png|Webber - Survivor Set (Survivor + Bandaged Body) Shadow Sets Wilson_Shadow_Powers_portrait.png|Shadow Wilson Skin Willow_Shadow_Powers_portrait.png|Shadow Willow Skin Wolfgang_Shadow_Powers_portrait.png|Shadow Wolfgang Skin Wendy_Shadow_Powers_portrait.png|Shadow Wendy Skin WX-78_Shadow_Powers_portrait.png|Shadow WX-78 Skin Wickerbottom_Shadow_Powers_portrait.png|Shadow Wickerbottom Skin Woodie_Shadow_Powers_portrait.png|Shadow Woodie Skin Wes_Shadow_Powers_portrait.png|Shadow Wes Skin Maxwell_Unshadowed_portrait.png|Unshadowed Maxwell Skin Wigfrid_Shadow_Powers_portrait.png|Shadow Wigfrid Skin Webber_Shadow_Powers_portrait.png|Shadow Webber Skin Wilson_Shadow_Full.png|Wilson - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Suit) Willow_Shadow_Full.png|Willow - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Dress) Wolfgang_Shadow_Full.png|Wolfgang - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Jumpsuit) Wendy_Shadow_Full.png|Wendy - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Frock) WX78_Shadow_Full.png|WX78 - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Chassis) Wickerbottom_Shadow_Full.png|Wickerbottom - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Gown) Woodie_Shadow_Full.png|Woodie - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Feller's Kit) Wes_Shadow_Full.png|Wes - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Cool Shadow Clothes) Waxwell_Shadow_Full.png|Maxwell - Unshadow Set (Untriumphant + Unshadow Suit) Wathgrithr_Shadow_Full.png|Wigfrid - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Armor) Webber_Shadow_Full.png|Webber - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Spider Body) Skin-Related Art prefabulous.gif|One of the animations that play when a character changes clothes before joining a game server. CreepWendy.jpeg|An image of Wendy in her upcoming "creepy" skin found in the game's files. Canadawoodie.jpeg|An image of Woodie in his upcoming "pioneer" skin found in the game's files. MadWilsonS.jpeg|An image of Wilson in his upcoming "mad science" skin found in the game's files. Wottombickeryoung.jpeg|An image of Wickerbottom in her upcoming "young" skin found in the game's files. Category:Don't Starve Together Category:Article stubs Category:Gameplay Category:Character Clothes